Aliens, Gender Bender, and Britain is France
by veranightshade
Summary: An alien arrives on earth and shoots several country's. A world conference is called and it is discovered that they were actually injected with alien mutation serum. Its pretty much just a random story I thought of.
1. Ch1 The Women With a Gun

Ch.1 The Women with a Gun

The women stood above the place where she had forced America to the floor. It would have been a dream come true for him if she had not been pointing a gun at his face.

"Hey what do you think you're doing lady!" he complained. He then tried to get up, but she pushed him down with her foot. Man shes strong, America thought. The women smiled. America shuddered, her smile reminded him of Russia. Aside from that America didn't recognize her. She was very tall and strong. Her skin was pale and she had long black hair. She also had luminescent blue eyes and black lips. She was dressed all in black, except for a pair of gray combat boots; one of which was on his chest. America frowned and said, "Hey if you think you can take me down then you're wrong, because i'm the her.." The women stomped on his chest again.

" I know who you are America", she said. America looked up in surprise. The woman's smile got bigger and she said, "Yes, I know all about you and the other countries."

America mumbled, "How…" She pushed down on his chest again.

" I also know that you're immortal." she said.

America laughed, "Then how do you expect to kill me with that!"

The woman shrugged and said, "I don't." Bang! The gun jolted backwards and America began to writhe in pain. The women smiled and walked away. "Enjoy!" she called over shoulder.

After that several more countries were shot by the women. America, Britain, France, Germany, China, Austria, and Japan were all confronted and shot by the women. Well Russia was shot to, but he was shot in the back so he didn't see her. None of them died, obviously, but it really did hurt. So they decided to hold a world conference.


	2. Ch2 Alien Mutation Serum?

Ch.2 Alien Mutation Serum?

Germany walked into the loud meeting room where the world conference was being held. He then took a seat and looked to make sure that everyone was there. They were still missing five countries. Germany growled. We can never start these meetings on time, he thought irritably. Italy walked up to him and said, "Hey Germany I brought those pictures you told me to paint." Germany ignored him. The last five nations had arrived.

"Ok, now everyone please take a seat!" he ordered."Now that we're all here we can finally start the meeting." Spain raised his hand. "Yes." Germany asked.

"Why did you call a meeting, didn't we have one last week? Spain asked.

Germany frowned and replied, "How the hell do you not know what's going on?" Spain shrugged. Germany sighed and said, "Over the last week eight countries have been shot. Including myself."

"Germany you were shot! When!?" Italy cried.

"What do you mean when?" Germany yelled,"You were there when I was shot! Ughh never mind. You still have the picture right?"

Italy smiled,"Of course I do!" Italy held up the picture so everybody else could see it. It was a painting of the women. "so does anyone recognize this woman?" Germany asked. Six other nations raised there hands. "ok."he said,"Does anyone know who she is?" Nobody raised their hand."America did you bring that alien with you?" Germany asked.

America smiled and said,"Dude of course. You all remember my friend Tony right?" He then gestured to the gray alien sitting beside him.

"Good, do you think he could tell us what this is?" Germany then rolled something that looked like a bullet towards Tony. Tony picked up and examined it. Then he looked at America.

"What!Really!" America exclaimed.

"What is it?" Britain asked.

"He said that its totally like some kind of alien mutation serum!" "What!" some of the nations exclaimed. "Dude, where did you get this?" America asked.

"It's what she shot us with" Germany replied.

America seemed to be horrified,"Dude, I don't want to turn into some freaky alien!"

Britain laughed,"Ha, you might have ten arms." America cried out.

France looked over to Britain and said,"You do realize that you're going to change to."

"Everybody shut up!" Germany yelled."Now, Tony is there anything else you can tell us?" Tony looked at America again.

"He said that all he knows is that you're supposed to change whenever you go to sleep."

"What!" Britain yelled,"Why would anyone make something so random!"

Germany stood up and said,"I think we should have another meeting tomorrow. Lets meet in the morning, I suggest that you get a hotel room nearby."

"But what about the serum?" Japan asked.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow." Germany replied. The nations nodded.

The woman was sitting in a strange room filled with alien technology. She was watching a screen showing the nations leaving the meeting. France and Britain were arguing and Italy was dancing around. The women smiled and whispered,"Oh this going to be so much fun."

Next chapter Gender Benders


	3. Ch3 Gender Bender

**Ch.3 Gender Bender**

Russia jerked his eyes open. He was still in his hotel room. Good, he thought. He had been having a terrible nightmare. He had been in a pitch black room and for some reason his body had been in pain. He had called for help, but no one came. Good thing that it was just a dream. Russia sighed and closed his eyes again. He wasn't looking forward to the world meeting. Belarus had been bugging him more than usu… Bang! Russia's head exploded in pain. He was dizzy from being hit on the head, but he did manage to jump out of the bed and face his assailant. A blurry figure stood on the other side of the bed and it was holding something. Russia rubbed his eyes and looked again. It was Belarus. "What are you doing in my brothers room?" she asked in a screeching voice. Russia did not hear her thought. He was having a mini panic attack. The two stared at each other for a minute. "Well are you going to answer me?" she asked again. Russia snapped and started running and screaming out of the room. How did she get into my room and why did she attack me, Russia thought. He kept running until he reached the elevator and he didn't stop screaming until he was inside and the doors had closed.

Then he fell to the floor panting. He had escaped for now. But still why did she attack him. Also why did she ask why he was in her brothers room. He is her… wait a minute, Russia thought. Russia stood up and looked at the mirror at the back of the elevator. He found himself looking at a tall young women with long hair and purple eyes. Russia stared at his reflection for awhile in disbelief. How could that be him? He looked down and surly enough he was looking at a woman's body. He was also still wearing his old outfit which was rather baggy on his new figure. It must have been the mutagen that they had discussed yesterday. So these were the changes Tony had talked about. Russia really hoped that they could be reversed. His new body really didn't feel right. The door dinged and opened. Russia looked out into the empty hall. He didn't see Belarus. Now was his chance to sneak back to his room and change his clothes.


	4. Ch4 I Just Wanted to Say Hello

Ch.4 I Just Wanted to say Hello

Japan was fidgeting with his shirt as he entered the conference room. His clothes were not meant to be worn by women. He could have asked for a more appropriate outfit, but pride had made him wear his regular outfit. Luckily he didn't seem to be the only one having trouble. Almost all the countries who had gone through the transformation had been having trouble all morning. France seemed to be the only who didn't care. Right now he was actually flirting with a bellboy. Oddly enough Italy seemed to be in the most trouble. Since he did not recognize the changed nations he had flirted with them. This had resulted in him being hit in the head several times. France on the other hand kissed him, but then Germany had stepped in and told Italy about what happened. Italy was now sitting in his seat with a horrified look in his eyes. He seemed to have been traumatized by his kiss with France. After a few minutes everyone had finally arrived and sat down. America had also brought Tony again.

"Okay," Germany said loudly,"so now we know that Tony was telling the truth." America frowned.

"But what do we do now?" a female china asked,"Were not going to be like this forever are we?"

France laughed,"Well I really wouldn't mind staying like this."

Britain slammed his fist on the table and said,"You stupid frog not all of us want to be women forever."

Japan raised his hand. "You may speak Japan." Germany said.

Japan nodded," This may be a bit annoying, but does it really change anything? We can still get through everyday life and do our duties. Am I not correct?"

"Yes, but.." Britain said weakly,"I would rather like to change back into my old self." The other changed nations nodded.

Germany turned to Tony,"Tony do you think you could do some research on this?" Tony turned to speak to America. Bang! Tony jerked in his seat and fell onto the floor. America rushed to his friends aid, while Japan looked for the source of the shot. Thought not much searching was necessary.

The culprit jumped down from the ceiling onto the table. Glowing blue eyes stared at the nations. "Hello." She said with a smile.

America stood up,"Why did you shoot Tony!"

The women laughed,"Oh I didn't kill him. I merely knocked him out." America began to move towards the women. "Wait a minute." She said,"I didn't come to fight. I just wanted to say hello and I did want tell you something about the serum." America didn't stop moving. A few countries did try to stop him, but he just pushed past them. Then he began to charge and he swung a fist at the women. In one swift motion the women ducked under his fist and flung his body into the air. America slammed into the wall. After a few seconds the other nations began to attack. Alas none of them seemed to even land one hit on her. But then Russia attacked. The women did not see try to send him flying like the other countries. She actually began to back away from the Russian. Russia tried to punch her, but she avoided her attacks. The Russian got closer. Suddenly she darted forward and tried to hit the women in the head. The women ducked, but instead of trying to send him fling; she hit Russias chest in full force. Before the change a hit like this wouldn't have bothered the giant Russian, but that was when he was a man. The womens punch made her fall to the ground in pain. The women stood above Russia in triumph. woman's face turned into an expression of horror. America had gotten back up and he was now pointing a gun at her back. The women stood absolutely still. America growled,"You are going to agree to change us back or I shoot." The women didn't say anything. Suddenly the Russian twitched and grabbed her leg. America looked at Russia. Then in one motion the women slipped her hand into her pocket. Then the nation who were shot fell to the ground.

Pain, that was all Japan could feel. One second everything was still, then his vision went black and all he could feel was pain. After awhile it seemed dull down and his vision slowly returned. Some people were sitting by him. It was Greece and that small nation. The one that was always bugging everyone.

"Are you ok." he asked in his mellow tone.

"Yes." Japan whispered. Japan sat up, but another wave of pain ran through his body. Japan closed his eyes and sat still for a moment. When he opened his eyes he looked around. The women was gone and several of the nations were lying on the floor in pain. It seemed that only the ones who were shot had been affected. They seemed to all be recovering, except for America and Russia. They had been right by the women when the pain had started. Some country was trying to help America. Japan couldn't remember his name. Belarus and Ukraine were attending to Russia. Japan pushed himself up. Another wave of pain caused him to grab the table for support.

A laugh echoed through the room,"Well it looks like you're enjoying my little gift." The voice was coming from a device left on the table.

"What was that?" Germany asked before falling to the ground.

The voice giggled,"Oh just a little something I added to the serum."She laughed again,"Well i'm sorry that i left so early. I'm afraid that you were getting too violent. But despite that i'm still going to tell you about the serum." Several countries looked up. Germany tried to get up again. The women continued to talk,"The serum was created in order to make the users life more interesting. I mean what's more fun than waking up as something different every morning. It was originally created with thirty six cycles or you could call them changes. I on the other hand managed to stuff three hundred into the serum you received"

Japan groaned before saying,"So were going to have to change two hundred and ninety nine more times."

The women clicked her tongue,"Silly, I wasn't done talking. As I was saying these changes are generic. So none of you will have the same change in one cycle. Except for the first two. Those I picked out myself."

"So why are you doing this?" Japan asked.

"Because I wanted to have fun."the women answered in delight,"also before I go i'm going to warn you. Some of the changes may be unstable. For all I know you might turn into a creature that can't breath or a blood thirsty beast!"

Japan frowned,"So how are we supposed to stop it?!"The women laughed again and then all was silent.


	5. Ch5 What Happened?

**Ch.5 What Happened?**

A female Germany strolled down a moonlit street . She was thinking about about the meeting.

It had taken awhile for the nations to get organized after the attack. America and Russia were still recovering, but they weren't writhing in pain anymore. After that they had discussed the situation for a bit. The organization didn't last long though. Britain and France started arguing and Italy kept freaking out. It was also discovered that Tony was missing. It was agreed that the women had probably taken him.

Germany sighed. He wasn't looking foreword to the next couple of days. Before they had left the meeting room they had agreed to not sleep. Those who were shot would stay in the meeting room in order to do some research. Some other nations decided to stay and help, but the rest went home. One of which was Italy. Germany groaned, Italy would probably bring coffee and then he would be bugging them all night. Germany stopped and rubbed her head. She could already feel the headache that would develop. Germany continued to walk down the street until it ended at a canal. Germany leaned on the railing as she looked at the water. She really hoped this would end soon. "Ow!", Germany yelled. She felt a pain in her neck. She tentatively touched the spot on her neck. There was something sticking out of her neck. Germany pulled it out and he held it front her face. It was a dart. Oh shit, Germany thought before passing out.

Britain opened his eyes. Had he fallen asleep, he thought. Realization hit and he jolted up. This was bad. Britain brought his hands to his chest. There were no boobs. Wait, did he change back, he thought. Britain heard groan. He looked down. A woman was lying in the sheets beside him. Wait he was in a bed. Wait why isshe here!? Britain jumped out of the bed and backed up against the wall. The women turned over but she didn't stir. Britain stared at her in horror. How did she get in here. He didn't remember doing anything like that. Where was he anyway. He looked around the room. It looked his room except his stuff wasn't in it. He kept looking around until he noticed something moving in the corner. Britain froze. The movement stopped. Britain could see long blond hair. Britain growled. It was the frog."You wanker," whispered. He started to walk towards what he thought was a doorway. France was in it."What did you do," Britain hissed. The figure didn't say anything as Britain smashed into the mirror. Britain fell back cursing while he held his face. He then looked up at the mirror. France was staring back at him and he was naked. Britain looked down to see he was naked. Oh no. Britain grabbed his hair. France did the same. "Stop copying me,"Britain yelled.

Russia's eyes blinked opened. His head hurt like hell. Had he fallen asleep? The last thing he remembered was drinking vodka in his room. Russia pushed himself up and looked around. This wasn't his room. It was a street by a canal. How did he get here? His chest no longer felt heavy. Had he changed back. Russia looked down. Where was jacket and scarf? He was wearing some kind of military outfit that Germany might wear. "Hey vwest!" Russia turned around and saw Prussia running towards him. "I have been looking for you everywhere. I wanted to see if you wanted to get a beer with me before I go," Prussia yelled. Russia felt inside his jacket for his water pipe. It wasn't there so he grabbed something else. Just as Prussia reached him Russia pulled out a gun and clubbed Prussia on the head. Prussia crumpled under the blow, but the he popped back up and hit Russia in the chest sending him flying backwards. Russia hit the railing by the canal. Prussia was back on his feet,"What was that for brother?" Why is he calling me brother, Russia thought. Russia hooked an arm over the railing and pulled himself up. Then he turned around and looked at the water. He was staring at the reflection of Germany.


End file.
